


you got me nervous and you're turning it into a joke

by madameofmusic



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, pwp (with a little more plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a little cuddlin'.(written for the 2018 Derek Nurse Birthday Bash)





	you got me nervous and you're turning it into a joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ithinkiloveyoubetternow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/gifts).



> Title from "Rose Colored Boy" by Paramore.

Their yearly game with Yale comes to a halt with a fight in the middle of the third period. They’ve been tied since two minutes into the second, and tensions between the two teams have been growing since then.

It’s not surprising a third line freshman throws the first punch.

This particular tadpole (of whom Dex, for the life of him, can’t remember the name of) has been jockeying to move up all season. He’s quick, but his control isn’t great yet. And, even to Dex, known for checking people just a _little_ too hard when they’ve pissed him off, the tadpole’s being just a little too vicious tonight.

He takes a cross check from a Yale D-man, goes down hard, and comes back swinging. Bitty’s already skating in trying to stop him, but the Yale d-man (Rodgers, #29, apparently) is ready and raring.

The audience is roaring in the stadium, glass rattling with the force of a few hundred people banging their hands against Faber’s glass.

Dex feels an arm settle across his shoulder. He looks to his side, and it’s Nursey. Dex’s arm finds its way around Nursey’s waist.

He leans in close. “What are you doing after this?” Nursey’s presence, two months after they’ve started… whatever this thing between them is, still sends shivers down Dex’s spine.

Dex leans closer, frowns “What?” The noise of the crowd and the scrum are too loud to pick out Nurses soft words.

Nurse leans in closer. “What’re you doing after this?”

“I have to study for a test.” Dex

Nurse nods. “Every answer you get right, I'll give you a kiss.”

Dex goes red and nods. “Okay.”

 

 

They both collapse into Dex’s bunk after the game, exhausted. The rest of the period was rough after the fight brought it to a standstill. Both the Yale d-man and the tadpole were assessed one-game suspensions and pulled off the ice, which left both teams a little lacking.

Every inch of Dex’s body aches.

Nursey groans next to him, and looks up at Dex from where he’s curled up on Dex’s chest. “Are you sure you need to study? We could just go to bed.”

Dex yawns, and nods. “Unfortunately. This is the only night I have to do it before we leave for the roadie.” He sits up, pulling his arm out from under Nursey and shaking out the pins and needles. “You should probably get started on that paper.”

Nursey snorts. “Yeah right. Not this late at night.”

Dex glances over at their alarm clock. “It’s ten thirty, Nurse.”

Nursey flops over onto his back and sighs. “It’s fine. It’s only eight pages.”

Dex frowns at him, and them bends over to grab his backpack. “I don’t understand how you can write an eight-page paper in a night.”

Nursey shrugs, scooting over for Dex as he pulls his body back onto the bunk. “Practice,” Nursey says, resting his head on Dex’s shoulder.

They’re both quiet as Dex sets up his laptop. Dex can feel Nursey’s soft breath on his shoulder, and it’s making Dex’s stomach turn in warm circles. Dex sets the laptop on the bed, open to his calc practice set, and pulls out a notebook from his bag. He figures, with him seemingly already asleep, that Nursey’s promise to kiss him for every right answer will be fulfilled some other night. Dex is fine with that, content with letting Nursey rest, warm against his side.

Nursey huffs. “Stop moving.”

Dex rolls his eyes, but settles back and lets Nursey get comfortable again. “Go sleep in your own bunk.”

Nursey shakes his head, body dropping lower to sag against Dex’s side. “No.”

Nursey watches Dex hack away at his problem set, a deep frown on his face, and his paper full of scratched out marks and eraser smudges. “Doesn’t look like you’re having much fun, Dexy.”

Dex blinks away the concentration, and then glances at Nursey from the corner of his eye, before looking back down at his problem set, his eyebrows furrowed once more. “I’m having a lot of fun,” he mumbles, scratching angry numbers in between the grid marks of his notebook. “Why?”

Nursey lifts a hand to Dex’s face and smooths a thumb over Dex’s forehead. “You’re gonna get wrinkles,” he says, and leans up to press a kiss to the bottom of Dex’s chin.

Dex looks over at Nursey properly, and the breath catches in his throat. He angles himself until he’s looking straight at Nursey, his eyes wide, caught in the moment. Nursey is near-sleep, as rumpled and soft as Dex has ever seen him. He’s leaned against Dex, and Dex feels like the world has been laid at his feet as he stares at Nursey. “Nurse,” Dex says, almost a whisper.

Nurse hums, and arches an eyebrow. “Can I kiss you?” Dex asks, still frozen.

Nurse lifts his chin. “Do you even have to ask?”

 _Yes_ , Dex thinks, shoving the notebook off his lap and bringing his hands up to cup Nursey’s chin. Their lips meet, and Dex tries to put as much of the warmth and adoration he feels for Nursey in this moment into the kiss. He feels Nursey sit up properly next to him, and pulls back enough to let him. Nursey makes a low noise in his throat, and swings a leg over Dex’s lap, ducking so he doesn’t scrape his head along the bottom of the bunk. They stare at each other for a second, before Nursey dives back in.

Nursey’s kisses are hungry, and Dex meets each one eagerly. His hands slide down from Nursey’s face to his hips, and Nursey shifts as close as he can.

“Dex,” Nursey says, pulling back from their kiss with a gasp. “Let me blow you.”

Dex’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are you… sure?”

Nursey huffs, but gives Dex a fond smile. “Yeah, dude.”

Dex nods and hurriedly shoves everything back in his backpack as Nursey slides off of him and down Dex’s body until he's nestled between his legs. He looks up. “Okay?”

Dex nods quickly, breath caught in his throat at the sight. “Yes.”

Nurse pops open Dex's jeans, sliding the zipper down, all while staring up at Dex from under his eyelashes.

 _Beautiful_ , Dex thinks. His hand twitches at his side, wanting desperately to touch nurse. He's out of his field here, unsure what he can and can't do.

Nurse pulls his pants down just far enough to free his dick. He's already half hard with want. “You can touch me.”

Dex cups nurse's face, awestruck. Nurse grins at him, and leans down to take Dex in his mouth.

Dex hisses, loses himself in the feeling of _Derek Derek Derek_ , hands clutched in Nursey’s soft hair, caressing and tugging on his curls in turn.

Dex’s head thunks back against the wall, and he doesn’t even notice the dull throbbing, too intent to focus on Nursey in front of him, beautiful, resplendent.

Nursey’s got the hand not stroking Dex doing the same to himself, and if Dex were less incapacitated, he would offer to return the favor.

“D’you—” he slurs out, lifting his head enough to meet Nursey’s eyes as he looks up.

Nursey stops for a second, raising an eyebrow. Dex tilts his chin down, and Nursey shakes his head. “Nah.”

Dex nods, and Nursey leans back down, kissing, stroking, sending Dex over the edge in a shuddery mess of limbs and sheer adoration for the man in front of him.

He shoves at Nursey’s head in warning, but Nursey doesn’t pull back. Dex feels Nursey come a few seconds later as he pulls his head off Dex’s dick and rests it against Dex’s bare thigh.

For a few minutes, the only sound in their room is soft, labored breathing. “Can you hand me—” Nursey says, gesturing for the bed.

Dex looks around and then leans over to grab a towel hanging off the bedpost. Nursey takes it with a thank you, busies himself with wiping up as Dex tucks himself back in.

Dex pulls him up onto the bed as soon as he’s done, and Nursey gives him what Dex, a year ago, would have called a smug grin, but now secretly calls it his favorite Nursey expression.

“Better than a kiss?”

Dex blinks, confused. “Huh?”

Nursey shoves him back against the bed and tucks himself into Dex’s side. “The kiss for every right answer I promised you.”

Dex brings a hand up to cup Nursey’s chin until Nursey’s looking at him, eyes just as vulnerable as Dex is feeling right now, like they’re both teetering on the brink of something.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Dex says.

Nursey’s guard goes up once more, his walls of ironic remarks and chill facade masking whatever had shot between them. He snorts. “You’re just saying that because I sucked your dick.”

Dex shakes his head, suddenly urgent. He sits up, almost toppling Nursey off the bed. “No, no, listen.” He swings his legs over Nursey, and cups his face between both hands. “You could have spent the rest of the night mocking my handwriting like you always do, and snoring into my ear like a freight train, and I’d still wake up tomorrow morning thinking I love you.”

Nursey’s eyes search Dex’s, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Dex—”

“You don’t have to believe me. It’s okay.” Dex smiles, curling the tips of his fingers in the soft shorn-off fuzz of Nursey’s undercut. “But I… do. I hope that’s okay.”

Nursey pulls him down, making Dex collapse awkwardly on top. “You’re not allowed to call me a sap anymore,” he says, voice gone a little too wobbly for Dex’s taste. He tries to lean up and look at Nursey, but Nursey’s arm stays firm on his back. “You’ve firmly parked yourself in sap town.”

Dex huffs, tries to resist a smile and can’t. “That’s fine.”

“I can’t believe you told me you loved me the first time we had sex.” Dex flicks him gently, making Nursey laugh. “I do, too, though. Uh, love you?”

Dex’s soft smile turns into a full-blown grin. “Good.”

“Don’t ask me if this makes you my boyfriend, though. I can only take so much cheesy movie reenactment in one night.” Nursey’s voice betrays his sarcastic words, full of emotion that makes Dex’s stomach twist in knots.

“Sure. I’ll ask tomorrow.” Dex kicks at the bottom of the bed, and brings his blanket up to them, squirming until Nursey helps him wrap it around them. “Sleep, now.”

“Mhm,” Nursey says, and lets the night take the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for NurseyDex, non-antagonistic and with some different stuff my prompter liked, including bed-sharing and compatibility. I tried to deliver as best as possible, and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
